you are so sexy and i want you
by sweetysexy
Summary: Kai namja yang manis, genit, dimanja, dicintai, dimesumi dll oleh ChanBaek, di sebuah arena balapan ia bertemu Sehun, namja yang sangat hot dan sexy yang bisa membuatnya ereksi dan Kai menginginkan pemuda itu. HUNKAI/SEKAI PAIR YAOI Hun!seme Kai!uke Kai yang genit, Sehun yang sexy
1. Chapter 1

You Are So Sexy

And

I want You

Story By SweetySexy

Cast Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun DLL

Hunkai Pair, ChanKaiBaek Pair

Length Belum Diketahui

Rate T +

Summary : Kai namja yang manis, genit, dimanja, dicintai, dimesumi dll oleh ChanBaek, di sebuah arena balapan ia bertemu Sehun, namja yang sangat hot dan sexy yang bisa membuatnya ereksi dan Kai menginginkan pemuda itu.

HUNKAI/SEKAI PAIR YAOI Hun!seme Kai!uke Kai yang genit, Sehun yang sexy

Chap 1

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, seharusnya Kai namja manis yang suka dimanja itu sudah tidur nyenyak di apartemen megahnya. Tapi sepasang kekasih yang juga terlibat hubungan (?) aneh dengannya itu memaksanya pergi ke arena balapan. Jangan kalian tanyakan mengapa sepasang kekasih itu terlibat hubungan aneh dengan Kai, Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Mereka-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- adalah sepasang kekasih tapi mereka juga mengklaim Kai adalah kekasih mereka. Nah loh.. apakah cinta segitiga? Tentu bukan karena mereka tidak terlibat hubungan itu. jadi bagaimana kalian harus menyebutnya. Sudah, cukup kalian anggap hubungan itu adalah hubungan aneh. Yang jelas Kai sama-sama disayang, dicinta, dimanja dan dimesumi (?) oleh Chanbaek.

Saat ini mereka sudah di arena balapan, beberapa mobil balap sudah terpakir di arena balapan liar itu, wanita-wanita sexy juga sudah mengelilingi pembalap yang akan menngikuti balapan dan baekhyun yang sedang menyandar di mobil Lamborghini chanyeol kewalahan memeluk tubuh kai yang bersandar padanya. Namja manis itu sangat mengantuk okay, sialnya baekhyun membawanya secara paksa ke sini dengan alasan melihat chanyeol balapan padahal seharian tadi mereka sudah mengajak Kai berjalan-jalan, jadi Kai butuh istirahat.

"hyuung..ayo kita pulang aku sangat mengantuk."

"iya jonginie.. nanti kita akan pulang setelah melihat chanyeol balapan" baekhyun berucap di balik tubuh pemuda yang ia dekap tersebut

"hyungiiee.. hooaam.." kai sedikiit menguap karena mengantuk dan ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di leher baekhyun. Tidak lama chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol yang melihat kai mengantuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh baekhyun segera memindahkan pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Langsung saja kai meloncat dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang chanyeol sehingga terlihat seperti koala hug.

"sudah aku bilang tak usah membawanya kesini kau malah memaksanya." Ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"hyuung…aku sangat mengantuk, ayo kita pulang saja." Rengek kai memeluk erat leher chanyeol

"iya..iya aku tahu yeolli.." baekhyun ikutan memeluk tubuh kai dari belakang sehingga Kai semakin merasa nyaman dan ingin segera tidur, bahkan kecupan kecupan kecil yang diberikan baekhyun pada pipinya tidak membuatnya terganggu sedikitpun.

Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat aksi Chanbaek itu hanya tersenyum maklum, mereka tahu namja manis yang sebenarnya sexy itu sudah dimiliki oleh Chanbaek, mereka tidak berani untuk mendekati apalagi ketika tahu Chanyeol rajanya balapan liar, jadi mereka menyegani dan menyanjung pemuda jangkung yang selalu menjadi pemenang disetiap balapan itu.

…..

Suara derungan mesin yang baru saja tiba membuat chanbaek yang asyik membelai tubuh Kai mengalihkan pandangannya termasuk Kai yang terganggu dan menoleh ke arah mobil tersebut. sebuah mobil ferarri tepat berhenti di samping mereka, belum tahu siapa di balik kemudi itu tapi yang pasti orang-orang di sana baru melihat ia dengan mobil ferarrinya datang ke arena balapan mereka, dia membawa pasukan terlihat dari beberapa mobil balap yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Chanyeol heran, siapa orang yang baru saja lancang datang ke arena balapannya. Chanyeol pun menurunkan Kai dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun untuk meghampiri orang tersebut.

…..

Pintu kemudi mobil terbuka, sesosok namja sexy keluar dengan gaya hotnya yang mengundang pekikan hesteris para wanita ketika melihat ketampanannya Tak terkecuali Kai yang saat ini sudah membuka lebar matanya melihat namja sexy tersebut. ia memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, kaus hitam itu mencetak dada bidang dan tubuh berototnya dan itu sukses membuat kai ereksi seketika

Kai menjilat bibirnya dan baru saja ia akan menghampiri pemuda itu, baekhyun langsung menahannya.

"kau harus selalu bersamaku kai-ya, kita tidak tahu siapa orang itu." ucap baekhyun tetap memegang tangan Kai

"tapi hyuung…"

.

.

.

"a..yo whats up bung… aku baru saja melihatmu datang ke arena balapanku, apakah kau mau balapan dengan orang disini.?" Sapa chanyeol baik-baik pada pemuda itu. namja itu menoleh pada chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya

"perkenalkan..aku OH Sehun."

"Park Chanyeol…" jawab chanyeol membalas jabatan sehun yang memandang remeh kepadanya membuat chanyeol ingin meninju wajah songong sehun.

"kau tahu, kau orang baru di wilayahku sehun-shiii… mau apa kau kemari? mau bertanding denganku?" Tantang chanyeol langsung

"wo-wo-wow sabar bung, jangan terburu-buru dulu, jadi kau yang namanya park chanyeol itu, rajanya balapan liar yang dibicarakan banyak orang?"

"kalau iya kenapa huh?" chanyeol naik pitam, ia sedikit mendorong bahu sehun yang hampir sejajar dengan bahunya itu

"wow.. jadi benar, well…aku memang ingin menantangmu untuk balapan di sini, tapi hanya kita berdua, aku ingin melihat seberapa hebatnya kau mengemudikan mobil lamborghinimu itu?"

"okay… lets go boy…" ajak chanyeol langsung

Semua orang yang sempat terdiam mendengarkan perbicangan mereka langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak heboh ketika mengetahui mereka akan menyaksikan balapan yang sangat panas.

"wait wait tunggu dulu, kau terburu-buru sekali." Sehun menahan kepergian chanyeol untuk menghampiri mobil lamborghininya.

"apa hadiahnya kalau aku menang ?"

"kau bisa memiliki mobil lamborghiniku" ucap chanyeol tanpa ragu. Sehun menyungingkan bibirnya ketika mendengar tawaran chanyeol

"tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau harus merelakan mobil ferarrimu menjadi milikku."

"okay baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita balapan secara fair." Ucap sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Kai menghampiri mereka, entah bagaimana ceritanya kai lepas dari tangan baekhyun yang menahannya.

"halo..tampan…" chanyeol dan sehun sama-sama menoleh ketika kai datang menyapa sehun

"kai..apa yang kau lakukan di sini, cepat kembali bersama baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol ketika melihat pemuda itu. sementara itu baekhyun tampak juga sudah berada di sana dan langsung merangkul posesif pingggang Kai, mengatakan seolah-olah namja itu sudah dimiliki. Sehun hanya tersenyum memandang kearah dua namja manis itu.

"tunggu hyungie.. aku kesini ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak setuju mobilmu kau jadikan taruhan, aku ingin memberikan diriku sebagai taruhannya, kalau pemuda sexy ini menang maka ia bisa membawaku pulang." Ucap kai santai dan pastinya membuat chanbaek terkejut dan merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"a-apa kai-ya? Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai taruhan di balapan ini. No…no…no… aku tidak akan menyetujui tawaranmu."

"betul itu jonginie… kami tidak akan menyetujui tawaran bodohmu itu." tambah baekhyun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Kai

"kenapa hyungie.. kenapa kalian tidak menyetujuinya?"

Sementara itu sehun hanya memandang malas pada perdebatan ketiga orang itu, dia tidak ingin tahu apa hubungan mereka bertiga, yang jelas tawaran pemuda itu membuatnya tertarik dan bertambah semangat untuk memenangi balapan

Pemuda ini boleh juga.. ucap sehun dalam hati tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya

….

"lagian kalau aku yang menjadi taruhannya pasti hyung tidak mau kalah dari namja ini kan?" tambah kai menjelaskan tujuannya

Memang benar sih.. chanyeol pasti akan menghalaukan segala cara supaya dia tidak kalah dan membuat Kai menjadi milik sehun tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela jonginienya dijadikan taruhan

"tapi sayaang…" ucap chanyeol memelas. Sehun yang merasa mereka berdebat terlalu lama langsung menyudahi pembicaraan mereka

"sudah..sudah.. kau membuang waktuku chanyeol-shii, sebaiknya kau setujui saja tawaran namjamu itu, bukankah kau akan lebih bersemangat untuk memenangi balapan supaya dia tidak menjadi milikku?" perkataan sehun semakin membuatnya tersulut amarah, sedangkan kai malah tersenyum senang, sehun menerima tawarannya.

"okay.. okay baiklah, aku menyetujuinya"

Yeaaay… kai langsung melayangkan kecupan di bibir chanyeol

"aku menyayangimu hyung." Ucap Kai

"dengar oh sehun.. aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, CAMKAN itu." ucap chanyeol segera berbalik menuju mobilnya dan sehun juga memasuki mobilnya.

Semua orang yang ada di arena balapan itu langsung menepi memberi jalan pada mobil chanyeol dan sehun untuk melaju di garis start

.

.

.

Suara derungan mobil yang digas-gas oleh chanyeol dan sehun menandakan mereka sudah siap untuk melangsungkan balapan, tinggal menunggu wanita sexy yang berada di depan mobil keduanya untuk melemparkan kain yang menjadi aba-aba maka mereka langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Baekhyun dan kai tampak berdiri di tepi bersama orang-orang yang juga akan menonton balapan kali ini. Baekhyun memberi semangat pada chanyeol begitupun dengan kai ia juga memberi semangat tapi sebelum wanita itu siap-siap melemparkan kainnya, kai menyempatkan melayangkan kedipan matanya pada sehun yang jendela mobilnya terbuka sehingga sehun dapat melihat namja manis itu tersenyum genit kepadanya, ia membalas kedipan itu dengan melayangkan kecupan pada bibirnya, kai tentu saja memekik kegirangan dan menyembunyikan wajh malunya pada leher baekhyun.

.

.

.

Three…. Two…. One… go…..!

Kain dilemparkan, mobil sehun dan chanyeol sama-sama melaju dengan kencangnya.

….

Arena yang dijadikan balapan terbilang cukup ekstrem karena liku-liku jalannya yang sangat berkelok sehingga membuat kedua namja itu harus lebih hati-hati. Saat ini chanyeol menduduki tempat terdepan dengan sehun yang tidak jauh berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol tidak begitu focus dengan jalanan, yang ada dipikirannya hanya kai, ia harus memenangi balapan ini kalau tidak mau kai menjadi milik sehun. Ia sangat takut, oleh karena itu ia menggas mobilnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan sehun di belakangnya. Sedangkan sehun hanya santai,ia tidak terlalu takut chanyeol sudah jauh berada di depannya, ia yakin bisa mengejar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah lebih dari 12 menit, mereka akan sampai di garis finish. Tampak dari kejauhan mobil chanyeol dan sehun kejar-kejaran. Kali ini sehun lah yang memimpin tempat terdepan, sehun tampak terus menghalangi mobil chanyeol yang akan mengalahkannya. sepertinya chanyeol belum tahu siapa dirinya. Chanyeol belum tahu kalau dia juga raja balapan liar.

Suara derungan mobil semakin mendekat membuat semua orang menoleh dan menyaksikan siapa yang akan memenagi balapan itu dan….

Mobil ferarri berwarna hitam lah yang keluar menjadi pemenang dan itu adalah mobil sehun diikuti mobil chanyeol yang tidak jauh berada dibelakangnya. Kai langsung bersorak kegirangan ketika sehun keluar sebagai pemenang, itu tandanya ia akan bersama sehun dan baekhyun yang tahu akan hal itu langsung memegang erat tangan kai.

…..

Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghempaskan pintu mobil dengan sangat keras, ia kalut sendiri dan dengan cepat menghampiri kai dan baekhyun untuk membawa mereka dari sana. Di saat chanyeol menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil, sehun langsung menghadang jalan chanyeol

"kau lupa bung, tentang perjanjian kita, kalau aku menang maka namja ini harus kau serahkan padaku?" chanyeol terlihat marah, ia baru saja melihatkan dirinya yang pengecut karna tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya bahkan menyerahkan Kai pada pemuda itu

"aku menarik ucapanku, aku tidak jadi meyetujui tawarannya sebagai gantinya kau bisa memngambil mobilku."

"wow..tentu tidak bisa bung, janji harus ditepati, kalau kau tidak mau dibilang pengecut"

"benar hyung.. kau harus merelakanku." Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun dan pergi ke sisi sehun

"tapi Kai..tidak bisa begitu.. kau tidak bisa pergi dari kami begitu saja." Chanbaek terlihat berusaha mencegat kepergian Kai. Anak buah sehun langsung menghadang chanyeol ketika pemuda itu mencoba meraih tangan Kai yang sudah pergi bersama sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"kau akui saja kekalahanmu dan merelakan dia pergi bersama bos kami." Ucap beberapa anak buah sehun

Chanbaek langsung berbalik arah, masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk mengejar mobil sehun yang sudah membawa kai-nya pergi.

"cepat baek, kita harus mengejar mereka."

Disisi lain kai malah tersenyum senang bersama namja sexy yang sempat membuatnya ereksi tadi, ia bahagia sehun memenangi balapan itu. entah disengaja atau tidak, kai sangat yakin kalau pemuda itu bisa mengalahkan chanyeol dan ia bisa bersama pemuda itu dan ternyata tebakannya benar. Sehun berhasil mengalahkan chanyeol.

"hhaahh..kau sangat sexy." Kai menggoda sehun yang sedang mengemudi dengan membelai lembut rahang tegas sehun. Sehun hanya menikmati belaian Kai. Sementara itu mobil chanyeol tampak sudah berada di belakang mobil sehun, ia berusaha mengejar untuk mengambil Kai-nya.

"cepat yeol… sedikit lagi kita bisa mengejarnya."

"sabar baek, aku sedang berusaha mengejarnya"

….

Drrt…drrrtt.. ponsel kai bergetar, seseorang menelfonnya, kai menjawab telfon tersebut tanpa melihat orang yang menelfonnya

"yeobseyo.."

"baby bear.. kau dimana huh? Kenapa apartemen mu kosong?"

Mati..siapa yang yang menelfonnya, kai cepat-cepat melihat ponselnya.."

"yaa..tuhan.. kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja datang?"

.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyo

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

You Are So Sexy

And

I want You

Story By SweetySexy

Cast Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun DLL

Hunkai Pair, ChanKaiBaek Pair

Length Belum Diketahui

Rate T +

Summary : Kai namja yang manis, genit, dimanja, dicintai, dimesumi dll oleh ChanBaek, di sebuah arena balapan ia bertemu Sehun, namja yang sangat hot dan sexy yang bisa membuatnya ereksi dan Kai menginginkan pemuda itu.

HUNKAI/SEKAI PAIR YAOI Hun!seme Kai!uke Kai yang genit, Sehun yang sexy

CHAP 2

Tampak seorang namja yang baru saja menjejaki kakinya di bandara Incheon, Seoul. Ia baru saja melakukan penerbangan dari China, ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui sudah sampai di Korea, itu tandanya sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan beruang manisnya.

"Kim Jongin… I am coming" ia bergegas keluar mencari taxi untuk segera menemui namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

…

Setengah jam kemudian ia sampai di depan apartemen jongin, namja itu langsung menekan kode password untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen, dengan lincahnya jari-jari tersebut menekan angka demi angka dan piip.. pintu itupun dengan mudah ia buka.

Cleck…

"baby beaar… gege datang" dengan semangat ia memanggil bayi beruangnya tapi tak ada sahutan, yang terdengar hanya bunyi denting jam. Ia memanggil sekali lagi

"jonginie… gege datang kau dimana huh? Jongieeee?"

Nihil… tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam apartemen tersebut. namja tersebut heran.. ia bertanya-tanya apakah baby bearnya sudah tidur? Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam. Dia mencoba mencari ke dalam kamar, tapi tetap tidak menemukan sipemilik apartemen, yang ia lihat hanya kamar yang bercat biru muda dengan pernak-pernik beruangnya. Namja tersebut mulai curiga… "kemana dia huh? Jam segini masih belum pulang? Apa ia menginap di apartemen chanyeol dan baekhyun? Tapi tidak mungkin.. yang ada mereka yang menginap di apartemen baby bear ku. Laluu?" ia cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi nomor jongin

Tut…tuut..tuut..

Piip..

"yeobseyo?" jawab seseorang di seberang

"baby bear.. kau dimana huh? Kenapa apartemen mu kosong?"

…..

Mati..siapa yang yang menelfonnya, kai cepat-cepat melihat ponselnya..

"yaa..tuhan.. kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja datang?"

…

"baby?" panggil namja itu ketika tidak ada respon

…..

"aah..haha… gege,, kapan datang ge?" Tanya jongin basa-basi padahal ia sudah gugup setengah mati, tiba-tiba saja namja yang ia panggil gege itu ada di korea

"baru sebentar ini, kau dimana huh?"

"aku..aku…" aduh..apa yang harus jongie jawab /batin jongin/ A-HA… sepertinya ia dapat ide untuk mengibuli gegenya itu

"jong..jonginiee?" pangiil namja itu lagi. Jongin langsung melancarkan aksinya

"haloo..haloooo… gege.. lulu ge? Jongie tidak bisa mendengar suara gege.. halo-halo?"

Pip.. tut..tut..tut.. sambungan terputus, jongin memutusnya secara ia mengibuli gegenya itu seolah-olah tidak mendapatkan sinyal dan membuat sambungan terputus begitu saja padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan sambungan. Ck..dasar

….

"haloo..jong… jonginiee..halooo?

Tuut..tuuut..tuuut…

"ah…sial..kenapa sambungannnya terputus begitu saja?" Tanya orang itu ketika panggilannya sudah mati. "sepertinya ada yang tidak beres"

…..

Sehun menoleh dan bertanya siapa yang menelfon namja manis itu "siapa hmm? Siapa yang menelfonmu manis?" Tanya sehun lembut yang pasti membuat kai klepek-klepek dengan sikapnya

"bukan siapa-siapa hunnie,hanya orang tidak penting" sehun sesekali menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai. Sementara itu Chanbaek yang masih mencoba mengejar sehun tertangkap olehnya melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Sehun menyungingkan bibir, ia berucap pada Jongin

"sepertinya temanmu masih tidak rela kalau kau, aku bawa."

"nee..?" Tanya Kai ketika tidak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan sehun

"berpeganglah yang erat, sebentar lagi kau akan aku bawa untuk berbalapan." Sehun menancap gasnya dan suara derungan knalpot mobil balap memecah keheningan jalanan seoul yang lumayan sepi.

"KYYAAA… Jongie takut…." Reflek jongin memeluk tangan kanan sehun yang menganggur karna ia hanya mengendarai mobil dengan satu tangan kirinya. Jongin menutup mata dengan erat membuat sehun terkikik melihat tingkahnya, padahal namja itu sudah memakai sabuk pengaman tapi ia tetap takut,pikir sehun

Namja ini sunggguh menarik, begitu manja dan sangat..manis, aku suka itu./ucap sehun dalam hati/

sehunpun mencoba mengusap pipi kai yang menempel pada bahunya. Jongin yang merasa sentuhan pada pipinya membuka mata dan semakin gugup ketika sehun yang melakukannya.

"tidak usah takut manis.. ada aku di sini." Kyaaaaa seketika Jongin merasa dirinya melayang di langit yang ketujuh.

.

.

"aissh.. ini pasti tidak ada yang beres, aku harus menelfon baekhyun." Namja itu langsung menghubungi nomor baekhyun

Tuut..tuuut…

….

Baekhyun merasa ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Ia mencoba melihat siapa yang menelfon dan ia gemetar seketika ketika tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

"yeol..yeolliee…" panggil baekhyun

"apa baek? Aku sedang focus mengejar mobil sehun, kau jangan mengangguku." Ucap chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari jalan.

"sepupu kai yeol..sepupu kai, lulu gege menelfonku."

"apaa? Ya sudah coba kau angkat."

Tuut..pip

"yeobseyo?"

"YAAAK..BYUN BAEKHYUN.. kau ada dimana huh? Kau bawa kemana bayi beruangku? Kenapa dia tidak ada di apartemen?" baekhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar namja itu berteriak

"ah..iya..gege.. bukannya gege sedang di Cina, kapan gege sampai?" Tanya baekhyun basa basi, sementara itu chanyeol juga heran kapan sepupu Kai itu sampai di Korea. Aissh.. pasti dia mencari bayi beruangnya /pikir chanyeol/

"tak usah berbasa basi, cepat katakan dimana jongin sekarang juga?"

"iya ge..iyaa.. Jongin dibawa kabur oleh orang ge, aku dan chanyeol sedang mengerjarnya." Chanyeol langsung mengutuk jawaban polos dari baekhyun "yaak..baekhyun.. kenapa kau katakana yang sebenarnya?"

"ssstt…." Baekhyun malah menyuruhnya diam

"APAAAA? DIBAWA KABUR OLEH ORANG? BRENGSEK… siapa yang membawanya kabur? Cepat kau katakan dimana posisi kalian sekarang juga?"

"kamii..ada di jalan xxx ge…" *maaf…aku gak tau jalan di Korea :( .

Piip.. namja itu langsung mematikan panggilannya dan bergegas keluar mencari mobil untuk dirental karna di apartemenen tidak ada di mobil. Kebetulan sekali ada tempat untuk merental mobil di dekat sana. Jadi dia langsung membawa mobil itu tanpa membayar uang rentalnya terlebih dahulu tapi ia meninggalkan kartu nama sebagai jaminan.

"maaf…aku buru-buru… aku juga belum mengambil uang dari ATM, kau pegang kartu namaku dulu." Namja itu langsung menyambar kunci dan membawa mobil itu pergi dari sana

"yaak..tuan.. tunggu sebentar, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kartu namamu begitu saja,kau harus membayarnya dulu yaaaak…aiissh " mobil itu sudah melaju sangat kencang,tak ada jawaban dari namja yang membawa kabur mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau katakan seperti itu baek, kita akan berada dalam masalah yang besar kalau luhan ge tau kitalah orang yang membuat jongin dibawa kabur."

"tak usah khawatir yeol… luhan gege tidak akan marah besar, lagian kita bisa terbantu untuk mengejar jongin"

"maksudmu?"

"lulu gege juga sudah dalam perjalanan untuk mengejar mobil sehun." Chanyeolpun hanya pasrah dan tetap focus mengejar mobil sehun yang terus berusaha menghalanginya untuk memacu mobil ferarri tersebut.

.

.

.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat mobil luhan sudah berada di belakang mobil chanyeol dan sehun, ia mengendarai mobil itu sangat kencang apalagi mengingat siapa orang yang harus ia selamatkan tersebut.

Tampaklah dua mobil balap dan satu mobil berjenis BMW yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti dalam balapan mobil pada umumnya. Mobil sehun tentu yang terdepan diiukuti oleh mobil chanyeol dan luhan di belakangnya.

"pasti itu mobil mereka, tidak salah lagi, dan orang yang membawa jongin kabur pasti mobil yang terdepan itu . aku harus segera mengejarnya." Ucap luhan

….

Ia dengan cepat mendahului mobil chanyeol begitu saja ketika mobil chanyeol masih terus berusaha mendahului mobil sehun yang menghalanginya. Luhan dengan mudahnya mengejar mobil sehun ketika pemuda itu memberinya jalan karna sehun tidak tahu kalau mobil luhan juga ikut mengejarnya.

Dan CKIIIT….

Mobil sehun rem mendadak ketika mobil luhan sudah menghambat mobil tersebut. untung Jongin dengan sigap memegang dashboard mobil kalau tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah berdarah karna terantuk

"kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya sehun

"nee…"

…..

Mobil chanyeol tepat berhenti di belakang mobil sehun yang sudah dihambat oleh Luhan. Mereka buru-buru keluar.

…

"YAAAAK…. CEPAT KELUAR KAU, MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA ADIKKU HUH?" luhan berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor kaca didekat kemudi sehun yang telah diberi pengaman, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat orang di dalam. Sontak jongin terkejut bukan main ketika sepupunya lah yang telah menghambat dan menggedor kaca mobil tersebut.

"lulu gege…kenapa ia bisa di sini" jongin cepat-cepat keluar di iringi sehun.

"gege…." Panggil jongin ketika sudah di luar

"baby beaaaar….. kau taka apa-apa huh?" luhan berlari ke arah jongin dan memeluknya.

Sementara itu sehun bertepuk tangan sambil berucap remeh.

"wow..wow..wow… siapa lagi ini yang datang mengambil jongin-KU?"

Luhan langsung naik pitam mendengar namja yang tidak dikenalnya dengan seenak jidat memanggil bayi beruangnya dengan akhiran –KU di belakangnya.

"KAU….." luhan langsung saja berlari ke arah sehun dan akan meninju pemuda itu ketika Jongin berteriak dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"andwaaaeee….." semuanya terdiam…

kalau kalian berfikir jongin menghentikan luhan yang akan meninju sehun dengan memeluknya, kalian salah besar..orang yang dipeluk jongin bukan Luhan melainkan SEHUN… Ya..sehun.. kalian tidak salah membacanya, luhan dan chanbaek yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya melongo dibuatnya ketika melihat aksi orang yang disayangnya itu.

Sedangakan Jongin malah nyaman ketika ia memeluk erat tubuh sehun dan menyandarkan pipinya di dada sehun. Jongin menengadah melihat namja yang ia bilang sexy dan hot tersebut. begitupun dengan sehun ia menunduk melihat wajah manis Jongin

"Hunnieee… popppooo…." Ucap jongin dengan manja sambil memonyongkan bibir tebalnya dan akan disambut oleh ….

BUUUGG…. Luhan meninuju pipi sehun hingga ia terjatuh dan Jongin tidak jadi dapat ciuman manis dari sehun

"aakkkh…"

"gegeee,,,,, huwaa hunnie…" jongin cepat-cepat berjongkok melihat pipi sehun. Tapi "aakk…aak.. gege" luhan malah menjijing telinganya hingga ia mengaduh.

"Kau jangan pernah sekali-sekali mencoba membawa kabur adikkku,,, Kau mengertiii? Kalau tidak kau akan berurusan denganku.." ucap luhan menunjuk-nunjuk sehun dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih menjijing telinga jongin. Jonginpun ditarik masuk ke dalam mobil oleh luhan dan memaki-maki chanbaek yang masih melihat aksi mereka tersebut.

"kalian…jangan harap bisa membawa Jongin kemana-mana lagi, karna akulah yang akan mengurusnya selama aku sudah di sini." Ucap luhan final dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanbaek tak dapat berkutik, berucap sepatah katapun tidak bisa karna luhan sudah melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah mulai nakal huh? Mentang-mentang diberi kebebasan oleh daddy suho dan mommy kyungsoo, kau keluyuran sampai tengah malam." Ucap luhan yang masih memarahi Jongin ketika sudah sampai di apartemen

"jongie tidak nakal gege… tadi itu jongie hanya pergi keluar sebentar bersama chanbaek hyung." Ucap jongin mempoutkan bibirnya

"pergi keluar? Pergi kemana huh? Pasti mereka membawamu ke tempat yang terlarang sehingga kau dibawa kabur oleh namja yang tidak jelas."

"dia bukan namja yang tidak jelas gege, namanya sehunniiee.."

"gege tidak peduli…. Yang penting selama gege disini kau berada dalam pengawasan gege."

"gegeee…" ucap jongin tidak terima, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"satu lagi.. kau tidak boleh bermain bersama chanbaek lagi."

"mwoooo….. hiks… gege jahat….jongie benci gege…" BLAAMMM… pintu kamar langsung dihempaskan oleh jongin yang sudah menangis karena mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Hufft…" luhan hanya menghela nafasnya.

Ini akibatnya kalau namja manis itu terlalu dimanjakan. Ia jadi serba salah kalau tidak menuruti keinginannya. Namja yang bernama luhan itu adalah sepupu dari jongin, ibunya bersaudara kandung dengan mommy kyungsoo-ibunya jongin. Saat ini ia sudah kuliah tingkat 3 di universitas di china, kebetulann ia sedang liburan dan ortu jongin menyuruhnya ke korea untuk menjenguk sepupu yang ia sayang itu.

Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang dibilang sangat begitu kaya, ayahnya Kim Jumyeon seorang pengusaha besar yang mempunyai cabang di asia maupun di eropa, ibunya Kim Kyungsoo adalah seorang chef yang sangat terkenal . jongin mempunyai satu kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Jongdae yang saat ini sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan GO Mancanegara dan Jongin merupakan anak bungsu yang sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tua tersebut, saking dimanjanya keinginan namja manis tersebut harus selalu dipenuhi oleh mereka dan berakhirlah Jongin yang menjadi pribadi yang sangat dimanja seperti saat ini.

Seharusnya Jongin sudah menginjak tingkat pertama dalam kuliah saat ini, tapi ia masih ingin bermain-main tanpa terikat yang namanya belajar, keinginannya tentu dipenuhi oleh suho dan kyungsoo dan karna kesibukkan mereka sebagai chef dan pengusaha besar jongin ditinggalkan bersama chanbaek . Siapa itu chanbaek? Chanbaek adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Jongin dari ia masih balita karena orang tua mereka juga berteman dengan ortu jongin. Mereka yakin Jongin akan baik-baik saja bersama kedua orang itu karna chanbaek sangat menyayangi jongin, tapi siapa tahu kalu chanbaek sudah mencoba berbuat mesum pada jongin. Ck..ck..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu yaa…

Halo terima kasih yang mereview, favorite dan follow, lumayan banyak yang review, aku bahagia. Terima kasih.. semoga chapter ini bagus dan menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Ayo direview yang banyak lagi

Gomao anyeong….


End file.
